


Stress Relief

by Missing Nin (Baelavel)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mostly vanilla though they are a bit rough, No Plot/Plotless, Passionate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sex, Some Sexy Talk, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelavel/pseuds/Missing%20Nin
Summary: Sasuke's life seems to be a constant array of stressful situations. A new war is brewing and he can't shake his apprehension and fear for the new generation that will be fighting. Sakura has no intention of letting her husband brood alone and is intent on helping him release the tension that he holds onto like some sort of morbid lifeline. With the excitement that Sasuke has agreed finally to receive a replacement for his long-missing arm, Sakura is intent on finding out exactly how much better it'll be to have a lover with two hands than one.Despite a tame summary, this is shameless porn.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my RP partners and posted on here on a whim! I haven't gone through and actually edited it as of yet -- I'll likely update with a version that's edited for cohesion and flow within the next week or so as long as Nanowrimo doesn't fully eat my life.
> 
> I hope my you enjoy!

The click of the door closing caused Sasuke to sigh and sink fully down into the chair that he sat in. His mismatched eyes fell on the colorful cover of the book he held in hand as his mind wasted little time in returning to the anxiety and worries that spun around his head like a plague. Naruto’s boisterous presence proved to be both an aid for his stress, as well as a base cause. Though at least the blonde always proved to be an interesting distraction for the most part.

Without that distraction, Sasuke had immediately sought the pessimistic thoughts that only gave him comfort due to they’re familiarity. He reached up to drag the long fingers of his new hand through the dark curtain of hair that covered half of his face. His hand was halted before it found it’s destination by the calloused and warm touch of his wife. Her hands enclosed his and as his gaze rose to meet her brilliant green eyes, he watched as she pressed a soft kiss to the bleached white flesh.

“I’m not letting you sulk and worry all night. You are sleeping,” Sakura’s tone was soft velvet covering the iron tongue of a woman not to be defied.

“I will sleep, I’m just not tired right now,” his response was quiet as he set aside his book. “I’ll be upstairs soon after I sort through some more of my thoughts.”

Her expression immediately flattened. “Sasuke-kun. You’ve said that before and you never come to bed.”

“I have, it’s just usually--”

“When the sun is coming up and you stay there long enough for me to wake up. I feel you lay down you know.”

The man’s lips pulled into a line as he met Sakura’s gaze now in silence. He had been thoroughly caught when he had been sure that his tactics had been effective and not suspected. 

Leave it to Sakura.

Sakura released his hand and grabbed the front of his vest as her lips twisted with deviancy. “You’re going to relax, Sasuke. I’m going to make sure of it.”

Was she threatening him…?

She tugged harder as she took a step backward as Sasuke gave no protest and rose to his feet. She released his vest and grabbed for his hand once more and used it to lead him toward the stairs.

“I don’t think force is going to remove my stress,” he exhaled, though the corners of his lips pulled up into a faint smile despite his protest. “I will come to lay down with you though if--”

Sakura whirled around two steps up the stairs and pushed him against the banister. She released his hand and both of her palms flew to his face to cup his cheeks as she leaned in to press her mouth firmly to his own. Instinct caused him to bristle but as her lips worked eagerly over his own, his shoulders relaxed. Sasuke reached for her waist and pulled her against him with the banister groaning softly under their combined weight as he leaned against the wood.

The feel of her mouth, the touch of her pressed to him, did wonders in flaring passion in him that he always made an effort to keep well contained. Their embrace lasted barely even a minute before she pulled away with her cheeks flushed and desire to darken her green eyes; that minute was all it took for Sasuke’s hands to grip her hips more firmly, for him to insistently lean forward and claim a torrid kiss that lasted for even less.

“Sakura,” his voice was a murmur as she released his face and removed his hold on her with a soft laugh.

“Do you still want to stay downstairs, Sasuke-kun?” She questioned as she danced up two steps and glanced back over her shoulder at her husband.

His brow furrowed as the realization hit him. So this was how she planned on not letting him sulk. He remained stationary for a beat as he rapidly evaluated her success. He didn’t want to stay downstairs. He didn’t want to be alone. He wanted to be with her, in their bed, with her beneath him.

“I’ve always wanted to feel both of your hands on me.” 

Her words floated through his thoughts and jolted him from his mind and spurred him forward with his eyes locked on her form. She held out her hand to him, a hand that he took without hesitation. There were no more words spoken between them as the pair rushed to their bedroom with an eagerness that put some young couples to shame. 

Sasuke needed her. He needed her warmth, her fire, her emotions. He needed her against him and looking at him with the adoration that caused his heart to skip. He craved her love just as he ached to show her the emotions that he struggled to give voice to. He ached to release the side very few had ever seen in him.

The hope that Sarada would be gone for the remainder of the night briefly flitted through his mind as they hurried into their room and Sasuke closed the door behind them. No sooner had it clicked shut, was the Uchiha patriarch’s back pressed to the wood and his wife’s deft fingers were unbuttoning his vest and shirt. He could have sworn he heard the sound of fabric tearing as she yanked the garments open and splayed her fingers over the pale musculature of his chest.

Their lips met with their tongues and teeth joining the dance. Sakura’s hands pushed his shirt from his shoulders to leave it to fall in a puddle on the floor. Her aggression was matched as Sasuke forced her submission in their kiss and gripped her by her upper arms roughly. The hold elicited a gasp as Sakura passingly found herself grateful that she didn’t bruise easily. She broke away from their kiss and met the mismatched eyes of her husband that gleamed with possessive need. A possessive need that sent a shiver down her spine and brought a smile to her lips.

“Sasuke-kun--”

His name was all she managed to utter before she was twirled and her back was slammed against the door with a bang. The excitement in her peaked further as Sasuke pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before he trailed his mouth down. His hands, two warm and functioning hands, dragged up her torso and unbuttoned her shirt with a speed that brought forth a breathless laugh. The cool air of the room sent a shiver down her spine when paired with the heat of his mouth as Sasuke’s attention immediately dived down to her modest bust.

Her insecurities about her body always were a cause for confusion in the man and tonight was no different. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra with a single motion and released a hum of satisfaction as he pushed off her clothing to join his own. The swell of her breasts was always a perfect handful. He cupped one in one hand and was always satisfied that he could cover its entirety and caress the sensitive nerves with ease. With his former situation, it was a blessing and now as he flicked her nipple with his thumb and sucked on its twin with his lips, it would prove to be her undoing. 

The touch was familiar and caused her to shudder. Her lips parted in pleasure just as her lids fell to half-mast. One hand for their entire marriage, yes, but he was a man whose skill with his mouth was more than she could have ever wanted--

Sakura gasped and then groaned with another shudder as a second hand slid between her thighs and gently stroked along her core through the fabric of her pants. She reached for Sasuke’s shoulders and grabbed them tightly as his teeth and the fingers of his right hand continued their familiar ministrations. The additional sensation was exactly what she could have hoped for and exactly what she had hoped it would be. 

“Sasuke-kun,” she breathed and dragged her fingers through his raven tresses. “That feels so good.”

Their eyes met and with a pop Sasuke withdrew his mouth from her nipple, now swollen from his attentions, and fixed his wife with a satisfied smirk. No words passed his lips as he dropped down to one knee in front of her and pressed a kiss to her navel as he pulled down the white pants that covered her lower half. Their eyes didn’t break contact as her pants pooled on the floor and he pulled one of her legs up and over his shoulder. She promptly hooked it around his neck and drew him closer with her breath hitching in anticipation.

His hot breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh of her thighs as he breathed in his scent and exhaled heavily. Sasuke felt her fingers tangle in his hair and try to tug him tighter to her as he turned his head and trailed his along her inner thigh. The teasing lasted only moments but it felt like an eternity to the woman as she whimpered pleadingly for his mercy.

She needed it, she needed him, needed his touch and her body was beginning to burn with his simple closeness.

The flames were quickly flamed to her audible joy as the flat of his tongue pressed to the sensitive nerves that bundled at the top of her core. Her strong leg tightened it’s hold on his neck as her back arched so she could push herself further onto the soft heat of his mouth. Their eye contact broke as Sakura’s eyes closed. She fell solely into the sensations of him, just as he fell into the intoxication of her scent and movements. There was no denying that she was a passionate woman and to discover that it fell in line with her enthusiasm for sex hadn’t been a surprise but the way she abandoned herself to him with unadulterated abandoned was intoxicating.

His hands shifted their attention away from her breasts as he gripped her hips tightly as he alternated between stroking her dripping slit and wrapping his lips around her throbbing clit. She ground and bucked into him with wilder and more erratic gestures as her voice picked up in volume. His name was a mantra on her lips as she grabbed for his head with both hands and tangled her fingers around his hair for support as she was driven closer and closer to her peak.

Her praises rose to a yell when her body finally stiffened and the muscles of her legs convulsed and twitched around his head. Even as she jerked, Sasuke maintained contact, though the strokes of his tongue slowed and lightened until the grip of her thigh on his neck loosened and she released a whimpering groan.

“Sasuke… fuck.”

He carefully pulled her leg from around his neck, with the fingers of both hands dancing over her pale skin. His mismatched gaze followed the trail of stark white fingers and marveled at the softness of her flesh beneath the pads of fingers that had yet to callous from use. When he had reached the decision to ask for his arm, there had been many reasons. Some were selfish and some were for the sake of Konoha. The thought of cradling children had been prominent in his mind but this… this hadn’t been. Sasuke rose to his feet with his fingers leaving her form to find the buckle on his pants. He hadn’t thought of his wife, not like this. He hadn’t thought of touching her, embracing her, and making love to her whole and unfettered with a handicap he had stubbornly sought to overcome alone.

Sasuke’s thoughts were interrupted as her hands enclosed over his briefly before she pushed them away from his belt. Their eyes met and the glint in her eyes caused his breath to hitch. There was no fumbling as she unlatched his pants and gripped the waistband with one hand and dipped her other into the cloth. The glint in her eyes only brightened as her fingers enclosed around his length and drew him from the confines of his pants. 

In a fluid motion, Sakura tugged down his pants as she fell to her knees in front of him. “I love this.” She murmured and leaned forward to wrap her lips around his tip in a teasing kiss. She was gifted with a soft groan from his husband. Sasuke reached down to draw her soft tresses away from her face, he needed to see her touch him just as much as he needed to feel it.

He watched with rapt attention as she turned her eyes upward and enveloped him with the heat of her mouth. Just as she had taught him the rhythm that she adored, he had done for her the same at her behest. She knew where to lick and how to suck. She took him deep in her throat and held him there while her fingers massaged the sack beneath. The stoic and controlled Uchiha patriarch came easily undone beneath her ministrations and minutes had barely passed before he placed a hand on the wall in front of him and used it to hold his weight up.

Soft moans and murmurs of appreciation as she eagerly performed her task drifted from her to only add to the fire that burned in the pit of his stomach. Few people elicited a lust in Sasuke that he couldn’t easily dismiss with passing acknowledgment. There was a smaller number still that he found worth the effort to seek even a fleeting and solitary moment of intimacy. This woman though, this kunoichi of Konoha, never failed to drive him past reason with need.

His grip on her hair tightened as he reached down with his other hand to grab her arm and pull her to her feet. Her lips pulled into a small pout as her fingers sought to grip his slick length where she wanted her mouth to remain. Sasuke used his grip on her hair to tug her head back and steal a kiss. His tongue darted past her lips as the taste of her and the taste of him mingle together within their embrace. She groaned and gave him a more insistent tug.

“I need you,” she whispered with their lips still touching. “I need you now.”

“You’re shameless,” his response was meant to tease and his words were meant to be calm. There was no hiding the growl in the back of his throat, nor was there a point in trying to ease his rapid breathing. 

His body ached for her, just as he desperately longed for her emotional closeness. He needed her strength and her love, just as he craved physical release.

“Sasuke-kun, don’t pretend like you don’t want to fuck me right now,” her green eyes narrowed as playfulness mingled with the lust. She released him and pressed both hands to his chest. “Fuck me or I’ll fuck you.”

He moved back a step as she pushed. His lips curled with amusement as he promptly reached forward and gripped her by her waist. He pulled her to her and bit down roughly on her neck until she cried out and grasped his shoulders tightly. The pain was temporary but the mark that would form already formed a bubble of possessive pleasure in the pit of his stomach. 

“You’re going to be screaming before I’m done,” he spoke into her ear before he pressed a kiss to her lobe. 

Sasuke released her and pushed her toward the bed. He wasted no time in following after her and pushing her so that her upper body was pressed down into with his hand firmly planted between her shoulder blades. The kunoichi’s legs parted instinctually as she found herself ass up and a pair of fingers sliding into her slick hole. A shudder went down her spine as the fingers within her dived deep and hooked to brush against the sensitive nerves of her walls. Two became three and three became four in half a dozen fluid thrusts that had Sakura greedily bucking backward until the fingers fully left her. Her core was left aching and dripping as she shifted her hips backward, however, Sasuke held her firmly in place with the hand on her back.

“More,” she gasped. “Please, give me more.”

“Hn. So shameless,” he commented once more, his voice barely a whisper as he positioned himself behind her. He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed inside in a fluid motion. The pleading whimper of longing quickly was replaced with a satisfied cry. She pushed herself back as much as she was allowed to meet his hips and feel him fully bury himself deep inside her. 

“You love me like this,” She turned her head and met his gaze as he pulled his hips back until only his tip remained in her heat. Her lips turned into a smile. “You love your slut wife.”

He drew in a sharp breath. His hips rolled forward abruptly as he fully sheathed into her once more and began a quick and merciless rhythm that quickly delivered on his promise. Sakura’s voice rose in pleasurable cries as she gripped the blankets beneath her. Sasuke’s own grip soon shifted off of her back as both hands sought out her hips. He pulled her back onto him just as he thrust forward, the lewd slap of flesh on flesh echoing in the couple’s rooms as his soft groans mingled with her cries of pleasure and praise. 

This is what it felt like to be held so roughly. This is what it felt like to be used thoroughly, to feel fingers bruising both hips as her lover took his pleasure as aggressively as he gave her her own. Sakura’s legs were soon trembling and the assault soon had her body spasming with its peak. She clawed at the sheets and screamed as Sasuke slowed his movements but held his grip strong. Where before she would have squeezed him from her body, he now held tight and ground his hips against her. 

Sasuke’s own head spun as her passage spasmed and squeezed around him. He kept himself deep until her body’s convulsions eased. Withdrawing from her, he grabbed her wordlessly by the shoulders and pushed her over on her back. The need to watch her when he filled her was overwhelming and encompassing. Her legs were brought up onto his shoulders as he sheathed back into her in a fluid gesture and resumed his previous pace.

All that mattered at that moment was Sakura’s cries and the pleasure that they both felt. There was no other stress or anxiety as he was surrounded by both the warmth of her body and of her love as she reached up pulled her own legs up to her chest. Doubled over, he shifted his hold to grip her shoulder with one hand and grasp her hip with the other. Their eyes were again locked as he felt the pressure and fire building in his groin, his own voice rose audibly with hers. She cried her encouragement and when Sasuke’s rhythm grew erratic, she shifted and wrapped her legs tightly around his back.

He was pulled flush against her as he peak hit and he spilled his release within her. His hips bucked as he dropped his face down to bury into her shoulder as the pleasure washed over him in violent waves. It wasn’t until his body began to relax that she released the vice grip her legs had over him but he remained deep within. Sasuke rolled his hips in minute gestures, relishing the sweet torture that it wrecked over his sensitive length until when finally pulled from her heat, it was with a shuddering gasp.

Sasuke’s mismatched eyes slide over his wife’s sweat slickened form as she glided her hands up her chest and absently caressed the twin globes of flesh. A smile spread over her lips, a smile that he leaned down to press a featherlight kiss against. He carefully scooped an arm beneath her neck as he stepped out from between her legs and wrapped an arm beneath both of her knees. There was no more rough jostling and pushing as he shifted her to lay on the bed with him following to lay beside her.

Desire still burned in his veins and it was that desire that led to one hand wandering over Sakura’s form as she curled up to his side. Her lips pressed to his chest and her eyes closed as his fingers stroked and caressed with increasingly slow gestures until the desire within him was outweighed by the exhaustion that he stubbornly fought off. However here in the afterglow of pleasure and in the warmth of his wife’s embrace, it was a battle he had no hope of winning

How long he slept, he wasn’t sure. The sky was still dark and the house outside their door was still quiet. A wave of pleasure brought him from the depths of sleep and with a soft groan, Sasuke’s eyes drew open to find Sakura’s glittering green eyes staring up at him from between his legs. In one hand she held his semi-hard length and with the other, she gently massaged the sack beneath.

“Ready for round two, Sasuke-kun?” She questioned before she pulled his tip into her mouth. She was gifted with a soft groan as stark-white fingers threaded into her hair.


End file.
